percy jackson and the girls
by Death81
Summary: percy silena annabeth piper reyna artemis drew hera


Chapter 1: How it started

Ok I should tell you how it all started. My name is Nick. I come from Britain but I moved to Africa in a little country called Sierra Leone. I go to a school called Lebanese International School.

I only came to live here because my dad moved. So I have been trying to manage living in this place. We went to America on the summer holiday where my dad bought a house near San Francisco Bay. We came here to relax with my sister Morna and mum who have lived in America for the past six years. I'm a year older than my sister who is only eleven. Her birthday is the twenty first August where as mine is the seventh July. It was the fifth March when we met up with my sister and my mum. We went to the new house my dad had bought. On my birthday my parents had got a lab and were experimenting with mine and my sister's DNA with a group of scientists. I and my sister were playing on our PS3 when there was an explosion (not the big type just the one that can shake you out of your seat) and I and my sister ran to the lab of where we found a squirrel which my dad had injected with an enhanced version of my DNA. The squirrel was on his hind legs making fire go around him and all over his body but did not seemed harmed. We found a rabbit with an enhanced version of my sister DNA was electrocuting all the burnt scientists by touching them. Then we saw of to our left a dog with someone's DNA making the earth shake. Then we saw a cat making water move where ever it wanted by using someone else's DNA.

Then there was a huge robot eagle that my dad called CJ that could hold up to two dozen people.

Then something unexpected happened the scientists attacked my mum I went to fight them, but they just pushed me aside then my dad went to go get them to stop attacking mum but they just took them both and left the house and ran with both mum and dad. I was so ticked off I took mine and Summer's DNA and took the other two DNA's. I and Morna took our enhanced DNA's injected ourselves with it. At that moment I felt like I could do anything. Then I and Morna ran to CJ and flew out of the house on his back. We didn't see the scientists anywhere but someone was shooting at us from below. I and Morna were trying to get a hang of our powers so I tried to burn their car but it didn't work and Morna tried to electrocute them but missed. So me and my sister fled and went until we got lost. After an hour or so we fell asleep when we woke up we found out that we were gone from San Francisco and found we were near a military academy and when I saw the time on the newspaper it said six o'clock in the evening. It all so said that we were in south-west London. The day had been intense so we told CJ to stay hidden somewhere and he did while I and Morna went to the military academy to rest up. We went to the gate of the military academy and knocked. There we found a guy who was supposed to be a sergeant. He was the height of my sister with a moustache and he had a leather whip in his hand. We told him that we needed a place to stay and he was happy to oblige as long as we did all the activities there. So we went inside the military academy and what we found where hundreds of sturdy teens flexing, talking and laughing. Then off to one side I saw a boy with a tan he was skinny and he looked like he did not enjoy being here. He looked familiar but I didn't remember where I knew him. Then suddenly the memory hit me he was my old friend Derek Williams he is two years younger than me. He spends most of his time skateboarding. We go up to Derek say hello. He told us that we were late for dinner but we don't care. I and Morna went with Derek to see where we would be sleeping. "Derek what did the sergeant mean by 'activities'", I ask. "He meant that with have to jog through the hot sun in less than a minute to finish the course." "Is that allowed,"Morna asks. "No it isn't."Derek says. I and Morna leave the discussion for later. At sunset sergeant Ralph told us to go to sleep. That night I couldn't sleep so that night I went out for a walk when everyone was asleep. While I was walking I heard the sergeant speaking to someone. I looked round the corner of the cabin I was behind and saw one of the scientists talking with the sergeant. Ralph looked devastated about something and was pleading to the scientist called Simon. "No Ralph they are too dangerous." Supposedly he meant someone else but I knew it was us he meant. Ralph then said he would agree to whatever he wanted. "Ralph by tomorrow I want you to attack them with those boys of yours." After that sentence I went to my cabin and got ready until dawn to wake Morna and Derek. When dawn came I woke up the both of them and sprang the news on them they took it well but didn't seem quite ready to go yet. I finally managed to get them to come but first I insisted that I inject Derek with the strength enhancement of DNA. At first he didn't feel anything then after a few minutes he looked like he'd been injected with caffeine. Then he concentrated and after a few moments he made the earth around him shake. Then he stopped making the earth shake. Suddenly in the distance I heard the sound of a horn when we went outside we found ourselves surrounded by the stronger boys. I made a circle of fire around us so they couldn't come near us. Then Morna called CJ and he came and we all jumped onto him including Derek. Then soon we were gliding away from the academy.

Chapter 2: I go swimming for knives

While we were on CJ flying away from Britain I fell asleep but I heard Morna and Derek talking and laughing. Then suddenly I looked up and saw that they were hugging and feeling each other's warmth.

When I woke up fully I found CJ had taken us to China. I didn't see how this would help but dad had programmed CJ to find people. "Nick I know this place." "What do you mean you know this place since you've never gone to China?" "I mean I know someone here." Then all of a sudden a girl appears in a swimsuit with a look of anger on her face. She was my height and looked around my age. She had a dark complexion like me and my sister. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. As soon as Morna saw she inhaled sharply. "Jasmine is that you." "Morna it is me what are you doing here." As quick as she could she explained what was going on. While she was explaining I couldn't help but think how pretty she was, but I didn't say anything. "So this is your brother doesn't look like much." As soon as she said it I could see her blushing. "That depends on what you think I look like," I said. "Ok if we're done getting to know each other we have to find your parent's Nick, and also since I have to ask if I can stay since I can't go back or Simon's going to kill me." "Ok but if we do continue we have to give Jasmine the last DNA."

"What do you mean DNA I want to know or I won't go with you guys." So I gave her the short version


End file.
